


【双豹／金黑】纯情药水（一发完）

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【双豹／金黑】纯情药水（一发完）

————————————————

对于艾瑞克和特查拉确定关系这件事，小公主苏睿第一个不同意。

“哥哥你怎么能和这种人在一起？！你知不知道他以前有过多少情人多少床伴！哥哥你可是守身如玉这么多年啊啊啊啊，想想都觉得好亏啊！”

特查拉无奈抚额，尽管他对这件事也不能说完全不在意，但是毕竟他爱的是现在这个，完全属于他的艾瑞克。以前的事，深究也没有意义。

艾瑞克姿势狂放地倒在软垫里，随意地披着一个不伦不类的外套，好身材一览无遗。

他看着满脸不情愿的小公主，笑的十分欠揍。

“别这么说呀小公主，我对你哥哥可纯情了。”

“你？纯情？”苏睿恶狠狠地瞪着他，一副气到不行的样子，“呸！”

呸完后，苏睿转身就走，让特查拉连提醒她注意仪态的话都没来得及说出口。

看着笑的乐不可支的艾瑞克，特查拉无奈摇头。他知道苏睿一向是个记仇的，恐怕会做些事报复回来。但是觉得苏睿好像也不能把艾瑞克怎么样，于是也没深想，更没有提醒艾瑞克注意一下苏睿的恶作剧。

但是特查拉怎么也没想到，苏睿会以这样的形式报复回来。

“……”开完早会，回到寝宫的特查拉看着乖乖地坐在沙发上的艾瑞克，怔了半晌，转头又看向没有呆在实验室而是出现在这里的苏睿，开口问道：“这是怎么回事？”

苏睿弹弹自己的指甲，像只得逞的小狐狸一样露出微笑。

“他不是说自己纯情吗，我就在他的早餐里加了点东西，让他切身体会一下什么叫‘纯情’。”

“……”特查拉看着穿的整整齐齐，坐的正正经经，不停用眼光瞟他却在对上他眼神的霎那羞红了脸低下头的艾瑞克，感到一阵深深的无力。

——————

“艾瑞克？”

“啊？”艾瑞克受惊一般抬起头，在接触到特查拉关切的眼神的瞬间羞涩地低下头，小声回答：“有什么事吗，特查拉？”

艾瑞克保持这种状态已经好几天了，特查拉还是无法习惯他叫自己名字时那羞答答的样子。

“只是看你没怎么吃东西，是不合胃口吗？”

艾瑞克红着脸，摇了摇头，小声回答：“没有，食物很不错。只是……”

“恩？怎么了？”

“只是……”艾瑞克嗫嚅了好久，才鼓起勇气把话说清楚了，“只是我们好久没有……”

“没有什么？”特查拉满脸疑惑。

然而艾瑞克的脸红的连肤色都盖不住了。

“没有……做爱了……”

特查拉拿着汤勺的手一顿，整个人凝固在了座位上。

豹神在上，平常的艾瑞克别说开口了，就是一个眼神他都知道艾瑞克想做那事。但是现在这个纯情的跟小媳妇似的艾瑞克，他真的没办法把对方跟任何情欲联系到一起。

看着艾瑞克万分羞涩的样子，不知道怎么特查拉也觉得臊得慌，脸上也有些发热。

“你要做吗？”

“恩！”艾瑞克捏着衣角，眼神亮晶晶的，高大的个头乖巧地坐在凳子上，满眼期待和羞涩地看过来的样子让特查拉起身走向对方的动作都有些僵硬。

……怎么办，这个情况是要他在上吗？

他不是很会啊，把艾瑞克弄疼了他会不会哭？

可事实证明特查拉多想了。就算变成了羞答答的纯情艾瑞克，本质上毕竟还是那个艾瑞克，该做的事他一样都没少做，只不过做的过程十分一言难尽。

比如在脱特查拉衣服的时候艾瑞克一脸兴奋得快要昏过去的表情一度让特查拉觉得他真的要昏过去了。

比如以前总是急不可耐地开始横冲直撞的艾瑞克这次把前戏做了个够本，还不停地询问他“舒服吗？”“是这里吗？”，带着他那羞涩不已的表情。

再比如，进入特查拉身体的瞬间，艾瑞克直接抱着特查拉哭出来，一边掉眼泪一边大力地冲撞，嘴里还不停嘟囔着“特查拉好棒”“我要死在你身上了”……

总之，体验十分新奇，如果不是被翻来覆去折腾的是特查拉本人，他几乎要在做的过程中笑出声来。

这样过了两天，三天，四天。第五天，特查拉扶着自己酸软的腰，去找苏睿软磨硬泡要来了解药哄艾瑞克喝下。

没办法，食髓知味的艾瑞克每天不停地抱着他亲亲蹭蹭，羞涩而委婉地求欢，又说不得，一拒绝就哭，一哭特查拉就心软了任他为所欲为。

时间久了，实在是吃不消……

喝下解药，艾瑞克倒在床上睡了一小会，醒来的时候一脸懵。

呆了片刻，记忆渐渐回笼，脸色也越来越难看。

“苏睿！！！！！！！！！！”

一声咆哮响彻了宫殿。

后记：

虽然这次的事被特查拉时不时拿出来笑话艾瑞克，但是艾瑞克也因此掌握了怎么能够求欢不遭拒绝的方法。

而且，艾瑞克也知道了，国王陛下喜欢听他软下语气，用缠绵的腔调念他的名字。每次在做的时候只要凑到特查拉的耳边，故意用无辜而软软的声音拉长了叫一声“特查拉～”，国王陛下就会兴奋地直接射出来。

\----------


End file.
